


Calling Ahead

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles [49]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Business Trips, Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Reunions, Slash, Sleepy Cuddles, don't throw scissors children, especially not at your boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 03:19:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13449432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Magnus returns early from a trip. Jace isn't really expecting him.





	1. Don't Throw Scissors!

Shadowhunters || Jagnus || Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Calling Ahead || Jagnus || Shadowhunters

Title: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Calling Ahead

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, fluff, cuddles

Main Pairing: Jagnus

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Wayland, Magnus Bane

Summary: Prompt: "Don't yell at me like I'm a child!" - "DON'T THROW SCISSORS!" for Jagnus.

Magnus returns early from a trip. Jace isn't really expecting him.

**Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles**

_Calling Ahead_

"Don't yell at me like I'm a child!"

" _Don't throw scissors_!", was shot back right away. "I get to yell at you when you throw scissors at me!"

"I already apologized! It was on _reflex_! You sneaked up on me!"

"Oh. I'm sorry I 'sneaked up' on my boyfriend, _in my own loft_ , to kiss him."

The glare on Magnus' face was pointedly and rather irritated as he stood with his hands on his hips. Though the glare of defiance on his boyfriend's face was one to match him. Jace sat on the couch, with his arms crossed.

"You said you wouldn't be back for another _two_ days", grumbled Jace. "So if someone, in _my own home_ , comes at me from behind when I _know_ I'm alone and should be alone for another two days... You can be glad I only threw scissors at you and didn't _actually_ try to murder you."

"It's endearing how you believe you _could_ murder me, doll", drawled Magnus.

The glare on Jace's face darkened at that. "Are you doubting my abilities as a Shadowhunter?"

"That depends", countered Magnus as the two of them slowly stepped up to each other. "Are you doubting my abilities as the High Warlock fo Brooklyn?"

They had reached another stalemate, chest to chest, both glaring. Later on, neither of them could tell who caved first, but when they found themselves sweaty, naked and intertwined in their bed two hours later, neither of them really _cared_.

"I missed you, Mag", whispered Jace as he kissed Magnus' neck.

The blonde was half sprawled out on top of Magnus, with the warlock's arms tightly wrapped around his waist, holding him rather possessively.

"I missed you too, angel", replied Magnus, pressing a kiss against Jace's temple. "That's why I decided to come back early." He paused for only a moment. "Perhaps I _should_ call ahead, the next time."

"Perhaps you should", agreed Jace with the smallest smile. "And perhaps I shouldn't instantly throw sharp objects, considering I have a portal-using warlock-boyfriend..."

"Perhaps you should", confirmed Magnus, sealing Jace's lips with a gentle kiss.

_~*~ The End ~*~_


	2. Part 2: We're in the same time-zone

Shadowhunters || Jagnus || Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Calling Ahead || Jagnus || Shadowhunters

Title: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Calling Ahead

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, fluff, cuddles

Main Pairing: Magnus/Jace

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Wayland, Magnus Bane

Summary: Prompt: "What time is it there? - "We're in the same time-zone" for Jagnus.

Magnus returns early from a trip. Jace isn't really expecting him.

**Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles**

_Calling Ahead - Part 2  
_

There was an obnoxious noise, tearing him out of his dreams. Whatever it was, Jace was _going to kill it_. He hadn't slept in nearly two days and while a fitfull one, he had finally found some sleep. Glaring nastily, Jace sat up, just to realize that the obnoxious noise was his _phone_ , buzzing away just next to him. On the couch. Sighing, he rubbed his face and took it, swearing he was going to kill whoever had decided to call. Until he saw the name flashing.

_Magnus_

"Hey", greeted Jace, voice still rough with sleep.

" _Angel? Did I... wake you?_ ", asked Magnus concerned.

"What? No", huffed Jace, chancing a glance at the clock. "Like I'd be asleep at 8PM. How's... Italy?"

" _You remembered the country. I'm touched. It'd be too much to expect you remember the city?_ ", countered Magnus teasingly.

Jace huffed as he collapsed back onto the couch, folding his free arm over his chest. Said chest was immediately claimed by one of the kittens that pawed at him and curled together on top of him.

"Shut up", grumbled Jace with a blush. "You have friends literally everywhere all over the world. It's hard to keep track of your warlock friends. I remember his name and country. Isn't that like... enough?"

" _It is, sweetheart_ ", assured Magnus gently. " _And Venice is very nice. I bought us matching masks._ "

"...Masks? What for?", asked Jace disturbed, staring up at the ceiling.

" _A mask ball. I haven't hosted one of those in years. It's time I have one of those again. And I'm sure Isabelle would be delighted at the chance of dressing herself... and the girls... up_ ", countered Magnus, though then Jace could practically hear the mischievous grin in Magnus' voice. " _...Or for the bedroom. It's a really pretty mask that I got you, my puppy._ "

Jace blushed brightly and grabbed the pillow to press it against his face to muffle the groan. How had he ended up with such a perv as a boyfriend...? Oh, right. They were two peas in a pot.

"Fucking perv", muttered Jace nonetheless.

" _You love it, angel_ ", countered Magnus knowingly.

Humming softly in agreement, Jace rolled a little onto his side, kitten safely tucked against his arm. Another came sniffing him and claiming the spot between Jace's back and the backrest of the couch. Tilting his head some, he stared at the clock again. It was barely past eight, yet he was dead on his feet. He did wonder what his boyfriend was up to.

"Say, what time is it there?", asked Jace after a beat.

" _We're in the same time-zone_ ", replied Magnus, mischief heavy in his voice.

"...I may not be so good at geography of the mundie world, but I'm pretty sure Italy isn't in the same time-zone as New York", muttered Jace suspiciously.

"Ah, that is the beauty of portals, isn't it?"

Blinking very slowly, Jace rolled over - mindful of the by now three kittens attached to him - just to see a smiling Magnus Bane standing behind the couch. Jace actually dropped his phone as he got off the couch, just jumping over the backrest because it was the fastest way. Magnus grunted at the sudden impact of blonde Shadowhunter.

"You're here", grunted Jace, arms wound around his boyfriend.

The smile on Magnus' face softened as he closed his eyes and buried his nose in the soft blonde hair, pulling Jace closer. "Yes, I am. We were faster than anticipated."

"So you're staying?", asked Jace, sounding hopeful. "Not just dropping by because you're horny?"

Magnus laughed at that, slipping a hand down over Jace's lower back, on his way to cup the blonde's ass. "Well, that too. But I am here to stay."

Twelve days ago, the High Warlock of Venice, an old friend of his, had called him in for help on a matter. Two weeks had been their estimation for how long Magnus would be gone.

"You just missed me too much to stay away for two whole weeks", quipped Jace, tilting his head up to kiss Magnus briefly.

"I did", replied Magnus, completely serious.

It earned him a pleasant blush on Jace's cheeks. "...Shut up."

Sighing softly, Magnus cupped Jace's face. "Have you slept at all, angel?"

The grumbling he got in reply was all the answer he needed. Ever since the war had ended, Jace had quite the hard time sleeping. Nightmares of dying, even though Magnus had helped severe the tether death had on Jace, plaguing him with pain-attacks.

Magnus hadn't liked the idea of leaving his Shadowhunter alone, but he had been needed and Jace had insisted he'd be okay. That silly boy would always claim that, regardless of how much of a lie it was.

"I'm glad you're home", was what Jace settled for in the end, burying his face in Magnus' neck.

"And I even called beforehand this time", offered Magnus playfully, intend on lighting the mood some. "After all, I didn't want for you to throw scissors at me."

"That happened _one_ time", grumbled Jace, slapping Magnus' chest. "Just _once_. And you startled me."

"Of course, angel", chuckled Magnus teasingly. "Would you like to join me in bed now? Because I've had a very exhausting day and it was actually bedtime soon where I come from."

He knew he had to sell things that were good for Jace as things that Magnus needed. Willingly, Jace walked toward the bedroom with him and happily curled together with the warlock. Magnus used his magic to change them both into something more comfortable. Within moments, the blonde was out cold. Gently kissing the top of Jace's head, Magnus relaxed into their bed too.

His Shadowhunter must have fallen asleep on the couch, if the imprint of the pillow on his cheek was anything to go by. And he must have fallen asleep right after he had gotten home from work, because he was still wearing his gear and even his booths.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeeeah, this is the sorta-sequel to "Calling Ahead", because those two fell into such a close category that I figured it'd be nice to have a continuation. I am also having a lot of fun with this tiny universe. So who knows, maybe there'll be more of it. Maybe I'll end up sequeling other prompts too. Let's see how it goes. ;D
> 
> And this chap goes out to my Kimmycup because she's gonna struggle through 2 exams today and deserves a fluffy pick-me-up *hugs tightly*

**Author's Note:**

> Another part of the prompts I took on tumblr ([takaraphoenix](https://takaraphoenix.tumblr.com/))!


End file.
